


[podfic] the rock show

by sylvermyth



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvermyth/pseuds/sylvermyth
Summary: The thing about summer was:It was short. It was hot and sticky and sometimes miserable, but mostly it was bright and wild and you couldn’t squander it because there was always something happening all the time (unless you worked nights and weekends, and then you were just SOL). There was beer and pott and back yard barbeques, trendy pop-up gardens that made Axel feel both old and young at the same time, tiny grungy too-hot clubs, sweet sea salt ice cream that he couldn’t get over any more than he could get over Saix (but Roxas liked them, too), and the clatter of skateboards on concrete.





	[podfic] the rock show

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the rock show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795733) by [sylvermyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvermyth/pseuds/sylvermyth). 



> I really wanted to read this one because I don’t think text quite relays the energy I imagined as I wrote this. The pace is fast, so I stuttered a bit more, but I really wanted to make it feel as breathless as I’d imagined it.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-40252060/the-rock-show) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [the rock show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11795733)

 **Length:** 5 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://sylvermyth.tumblr.com)


End file.
